New Beginnings
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: My first Teen Wolf Fic, features a small hint of Mpreg


**My first Teen Wolf fic, I only started the show three days ago and I'm onto season 4 already, binge watch much lol. Anyway I'm already in love with Sterek and I'm not sure if these two have a cute name or not but I'm crazy for both. A hint of mpreg included, so don't like, don't read.**

…

 **Teen Wolf**

 **Danny/Ethan**

…

The sound of the locker banging as he turned the corner stopped him in his tracks as he walked towards the gym with his brother.

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked.

Ethan turned around to see Danny by his locker, picking up the books he'd dropped when he slammed the locker shut.

"Ethan."

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"You'd better not be late…Coach will kill you if you're late again."

"Just go on…you don't have to cover for me, it's fine."

"We have a match in two days…if you're not there then he'll…"

"Aiden, I don't care."

"What is it with you and him?"

"What?"

"We don't need to get close to him or Lydia anymore…so why are you even bothering."

"He just….he…"

"Oh god, you actually fell for him didn't you."

"He's a good guy…he didn't deserve to be used…by any of us."

"Well you're not together anymore so what the hell does it even matter?"

"Don't you feel guilty about the way we behaved, they way we treated them."

"They don't even know what we did, so who cares."

"But he does know what we are, he's been avoiding me for weeks; he must have known we were up to something."

"Or maybe he just lost interest in you…you ever think of that."

"You're a real jackass sometimes, you know that."

"No…I just say it like it is. You get too involved, to attached."

"Just go to practice okay."

"And the Coach."

"Oh my god….I don't care, tell him I'm not coming, that I'm sick…I don't care, just go."

"Fine…geez, you need to lighten up seriously."

Ethan rolled his eyes as Aiden walked away towards the gym, as he turned his attentions back to Danny.

…

Danny was kneeling down, retrieving his books when he saw the shadow above him, looking up to see Ethan smiling down at him.

"Hey…"

"Oh…hey."

Ethan knelt down beside him, helping him to pick up the books. Danny quickly got to his feet, Ethan following him before handing him the two books he'd retrieved.

"Thanks…I gotta go."

Danny was about to walk away but stopped when Ethan took hold of his arm, forcing him to turn back.

"Danny wait."

"I'm gonna be late."

"Can't we talk…you've been avoiding me for weeks."

"I've been really busy…homework, practice."

"You haven't been at practice…"

"Right."

Ethan could sense the worry in Danny's voice as he tried to avoid eye contact with him. He moved forward, invading Danny's space a little.

"Danny what's goin' on…you're acting really weird…you're worrying me."

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Hey look, I know you've been a bit weird since, well you know."

"What…found out you're a werewolf."

"Yeah…"

"You were just using me, weren't you, when you got here…to get to Scott and Derek?"

"Danny…"

"You know, you just told me everything I need to know."

"WAIT…Okay yeah I did, in the beginning but things changed."

"Don't try to make yourself feel better about what you did okay I…"

"I love you Danny."

Danny shook his head, taking a deep breathe before walking away from Ethan.

…

Practice was a complete disaster; Ethan was yelled at the moment he walked on to the field. Being on the lacrosse team was the last place he wanted to be in that moment, he just wanted to find Danny and try to sort out whatever was going on between them. Ethan sat on the sidelines after messing up his fifth shot, his mind elsewhere.

"Ethan."

He looked up to see Allison watching him, a small smile on her face as she took a seat beside him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Free period, I thought I'd come and watch Scott for a bit…Coach bench you?"

"Not for the first time…Lacrosse isn't really my thing."

"Then why did you join…I mean why come back to it after you know…"

"Aiden's idea."

"Oh, okay. Are you okay, you seem a bit depressed?"

"You're friends with Danny right?"

"Yeah, I mean we're not close friends or anything but yeah we're friends, why?"

"Has he said anything to you, about me or…anything at all?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know and that's the problem. He's been avoiding me for weeks, he took himself off the lacrosse team…Coach won't say why, medical reasons."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"It's something…he doesn't look well, he looks tired and of course finding out I'm a freakin' werewolf didn't help."

"You really like him don't you."

"We were getting on great, we got real close you know…he trusted me and I let him down."

"Being with a werewolf isn't easy, trust me I know. Give him some time."

"What about the whole medical reason crap for lacrosse?"

"Maybe he's just trying to distance himself from you."

"Or maybe something's up."

"Then you need to talk to him…he means something to you…doesn't he…the truth."

"I love him…Aiden thinks I'm nuts but I don't care, there was something about him the minute I met him."

Allison smiled at him, her hand going to his arm.

"You should tell him, ignore your brother…he's just jealous."

"Jealous…I doubt it."

"He doesn't have with Lydia what you have with Danny and maybe he feels threatened by that."

"You think."

"I do…tell Danny and maybe he'll tell you what's going on with him."

"Thanks Allison…I know you didn't have to do that, listen to my problems."

"Hey, we're all on the same side now."

"I don't think Derek's still comfortable around us."

"I wouldn't worry, he still doesn't trust me either…it takes time. We've all done things to each other we regret. Talk to Danny, you know his address."

"Yeah…I've spent a few nights there before."

"Oh yeah."

"I'm gonna go."

Ethan got up, smiling to Allison as he walked away.

"Ethan…where the hell do ya' think you're goin'." Coach Finstock yelled after him.

"Sorry Coach…I quit."

"DUDE…COME ON." Aiden yelled after him.

…

Danny was in his room that night, trying to study for his math's test but he couldn't concentrate on the book in front of him, he couldn't stop thinking about his current situation and how the hell he was going to deal with it.

"Danny."

"JESUS…"

"DANNY, SWEETHEART ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I'M FINE MOM, GO AND HAVE A GOOD TIME."

"WE'LL BE BACK AROUND MIDNIGHT."

"YEAH FINE…BYE."

"Sorry." Ethan said, as he climbed through Danny's window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"I already told you I…"

"Look I know you're still mad at me, that you don't think you can trust me but…"

"Trust you, you lied to me about who you were. You made me believe you had feelings for me. My last break-up was bad enough and then you walk in to my life and it's like history repeating itself."

"Your ex was a werewolf." Ethan joked.

"It's not funny Ethan."

Danny's voice was serious as he glared at Ethan.

"Sorry…just tryin' to lighten the mood. Can we sit down…talk?"

Danny nodded his head as he came and sat down beside Ethan who tried to take a hold of his hand, only to have it taken away.

"I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, there were so many times I wanted to tell you why we were here but I couldn't. We needed to get to Derek and Scott."

"To hurt my friends."

"Back then…yeah and I'm sorry, but we sorted it all out. We're on Scott's side now…and Derek's. We're not the enemy anymore."

"You're still a god damn werewolf."

"You know I'd never hurt you though right…"

"You don't know that…what's to say you wouldn't hurt us when you turned…you can't promise things like that."

"If Scott and Derek can do it, so can Aiden and me and anyway it's…wait."

"What?"

"Us."

"What?"

"You said… **what's to say you wouldn't hurt us**. Who's us?"

"I meant me."

"You said us."

"Look, you need to go…I have so much homework to do and I need to get it finished for tomorrow so…"

"Why did you quit Lacrosse?"

"What."

"You love it…why did you quit."

"It's just not for me anymore that's all."

"Really? That the real reason? Coach said medical reasons."

"Well he had no right to…"

Ethan got up from the bed as Danny followed him and watched as he knelt down in front of him, his hands going to Danny's knees.

"What's going on….you need to tell me. You've been off for weeks and it's not just because I lied, you smell different too."

Danny got up, removing himself from Ethan's touch before he turned back to him.

"I smell different….this is what I'm talking about…it's too weird, you and me….the werewolf thing. I can't do this…any of it."

"Danny look at me….you need to tell me what's happened to you. Something's not right…you're ill, or something….tell me."

"I don't…"

"What ever it is…you need to tell me."

"So that you can kill me."

"Kill y…why would I kill you. You don't get it do you…Danny I'm in love with you, I want to be with you and only you."

"Yeah I wouldn't say things like that just yet if I were you."

"Why not….god, please…tell me."

"I think it's a mistake, I mean it has to be but I did the damn test like twenty times and it still says the same thing."

"Test, what test?"

Danny finally looked up to meet Ethan's gaze, fear and sadness in them.

"Oh my god…you mean…oh wow."

Ethan stood back and sat back down on the edge of the bed, digesting the information.

"It has to be a mistake right…it's not possible…I'm a guy…right? Ethan. Say something?"

Ethan looked up at him, knowing the answer he wanted to hear.

"It's possible."

"What…no, I can't be it…"

"Danny listen to me, you had sex with a werewolf and yes, because of that…there is the possibility that you could have a baby."

"You…why the fuck didn't you tell me this before huh."

"You didn't know what I was before…what was I supposed to say. Oh by the way I'm a werewolf, and there's a possibility you might get pregnant because of it."

Ethan didn't have time to react when his face came in to contact with Danny's fist, throwing him back on to the bed.

"Jesus Danny, what the hell."

"You think I need your god damn sarcasm right now. I gotta get out of here."

"No no…wait, Danny wait."

Ethan's arms were around Danny, pulling him back from the door. His back pressed against Ethan's chest.

"You're right, I'm being an ass…I'm sorry."

They stayed in the same position for a few minutes, Ethan listening to Danny breathing in and out. Danny closed his eyes as he felt Ethan move his hands towards his stomach before pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Ethan don't."

"You know…it's not so bad."

"Oh yeah…how do you figure that."

"Well…I love you, and I know you still love me."

"Ethan…"

"You don't?"

Danny turned in his arms, looking at him…trying his best not to smile.

"You know I do."

"So…what are we even arguing about?"

"It's too weird, all of it."

"So what…it's good to be different."

"What do we do…about this." He said looking down.

"This…that's your kid you're talking about…our kid."

"You'd seriously stick around for this?"

"When are you gonna believe me when I tell you that I love you and I wanna be with you."

"What's everyone gonna say…"

"They've seen weirder."

"You're not helping."

"We'll be okay, we'll talk to Dr Deaton about this and…"

"What…"

"You're gonna have to seek some kind of medical help through this and he'll be able to handle this situation."

"He's handled it before."

"I'd say so."

"My parents are gonna have a heart attack."

"They'll get over it."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because stressing about it won't help, I know you don't see it right now but this is a good thing."

"We're still in high school."

"We'll manage…look don't worry, we'll be okay. The pack will look after us, I promise…we'll get through this."

"We will."

"Of course we will."

Ethan leaned in, covering Danny's lips…feeling the younger man relax in his arms.

"I love you…" Danny whispered.

"Love you too, both of you."

…

-Fin


End file.
